


inheritance and the winning game

by mag003 (MMagpieMcCorkle)



Series: the ghost who walks, she's on the prowl [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/mag003
Summary: Is the daughter's misfortune the mother's triumph?Is my grief your secret pleasure?
Relationships: Naoko Katagawa & Original Character(s)
Series: the ghost who walks, she's on the prowl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731622
Kudos: 1





	inheritance and the winning game

**Author's Note:**

> tw: child abuse (implied, past)
> 
> very short thing

_Are you your mother’s daughter?_

**Unfortunately.**

* * *

In her dreams, she asks her if she’s coming home yet; her tone is calm, like she’s brewing a cup of tea, or painting her nails. It’s the calm tone that intimates to her, _I’m still the winner in our little game, my girl, as always, but you should be kept to knowing it, just in case you ever think you’re in the clear, if you ever think you’re safe – **because you’re not**._

In reality, in the past, she would yell, sometimes. That was when she was losing her stride. And the girl would walk away, tall and smirking, despite the reminder – the sloppy v-shape scar on her face.

The girl wakes up from these dreams, these always-losing-all-the-time-and-never-ever-safe dreams which should be re-labelled as nightmares – she wakes up from them with a choking gasp, like the first time she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> i do have a slightly longer thing in the works, a three-parter, but i'm slow and i rememberd i had This on my rp blog <3 it's been cleaned up and edited bc as much as i Like the lowercase aesthetic, i kinda wanna keep consistent with this 'series' (for now anyway LOL)


End file.
